


Succubus's Sheath

by paraboxx



Series: Succubus Blues [4]
Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), King of Fighters
Genre: Breast Play, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/F, Facials, Femslash, Futanari, Humiliation, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Magic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Psychic Abilities, Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Swallowing, Teasing, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboxx/pseuds/paraboxx
Summary: Tensions rise as both women become preoccupied, causing Athena to lash out.  She still gets exactly what she was hoping for--but there will be consequences...Followup toSuccubus's Meal.  Finally finished (and there's even new smut!).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _[Note: If you are looking for Morrigan's **hours-long** punishment of Athena, it's been written out of the story. But that scene isn't gone - it's just been moved into a scraps file, which I'm posting at the same time as this update. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233469), along with several other scraps that've never been posted till now.]_
> 
> Bet you thought I forgot about this series, huh?
> 
> Well, I haven't forgotten, but I _have_ decided to make some changes. To that end, this installment's had some rewrites. You can skip Chapter 1 if you remember it, but the end of Chapter 2 is completely different, as is everything _but_ the end of Chapter 3. So you'll want to read the story in order before you get to...well, what _nine_ of you have been waiting for: Chapter 4 and the exciting conclusion!
> 
> See you at the end...!

The final words of Morrigan's voicemail haunted Athena for the rest of the morning. Could it be true? When the succubus returned, would she really have one of... _those_? What would _that_ be like? On the surface, the concept horrified her - but on a deeper, primal level, she was intrigued. She found herself wondering how it would look, how it would work...how it would _feel_.

Still, Athena thought as she left her apartment, she didn't _know_ whether Morrigan had planned that at all. She could be in for something totally different the next time they met. She remained distracted by these thoughts as she headed out of the building, greeting the doorman subconsciously as he held the door for her...

...and then she stopped.

She found herself looking at the man...or, rather, his pants. _Is that...is that a BULGE?_ Athena couldn't look away, couldn't stop herself from staring. How had she never noticed it? Had he just bought these pants or something? _...and what would he look like WITHOUT them...?_ she thought, her cheeks starting to flush.

"...Ms. Asamiya?"

Athena blinked. "...oh! S-sorry, Mr. Agawa," she stammered, quickly bowing and taking her leave.

 _...what the heck was THAT?_ she wondered, shaking her head. She'd ogled a guy or two in her time - but since when was she _that_ blatant about it?? Not to mention that ever since she'd met Morrigan, guys had practically fallen off her radar screen. Had her captor's spells changed her sexuality after all? Could she be starting to _resist_ them...?

Then she looked up, gazed at the people on the street...and realized she wasn't resisting at all.

She'd been bedridden until almost noon, and the lunchtime rush had arrived. Dozens of people roamed the streets, both guys _and_ gals - enough to show her what she wanted. She didn't care about women anymore; she didn't even care about _men_. She cared for nothing but the bulges that happened to be in the mens' pants...and what they could do to her.

 _...yep, she's gonna have a dick alright,_ Athena knew, groaning and holding her head in her hand.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon felt like relearning how to walk. Athena had to train herself to keep her eyes forward at all times, as any sideways glance could turn her into a leering degenerate. Even the _little_ "packages" were distracting, and some of the big ones had her _drooling_ (and not just from her _upper_ lips). She'd been horny quite a lot since she and Morrigan had met, but this was on a whole new level; for a while she thought the succubus might have crippled her after all.

By the end of the day she'd learned to look away from them on instinct...but the next day, she developed another problem. Now she didn't just think about them whenever she focused on one too long - she thought about them whenever she wasn't focused on anything _else_. It seemed like every spare bit of attention she had went towards her longing to be _filled_ , to have a dick fill every hole, to feel their cum filling her body...

Athena got home late that night, feeling both restless and totally drained. She tried again to relieve herself with the dildo she'd gotten the day before, the first sex toy she'd ever bought (she'd used an _illusion_ on herself along with a regular disguise). Just like last night, the toy relieved the _pressure_ a little...but since she couldn't come without Morrigan's help, it just made things worse in the end.

Sighing, she cleaned up quickly and got ready for bed. She had an appearance early the next morning - a special concert for orphans from all around Osaka, many of whom had never seen a public performance before. _At least THAT'll keep me distracted,_ she thought happily; seeing her fans' smiling faces always made her forget her troubles, and the children were the ones that warmed her heart the most.

Soon she curled up in her bed, her own smile still on her face.

Then her eyes flew open, as she heard a knocking at her window.

"No," she whispered weakly. She squinched her eyes shut, trying to pretend she hadn't heard it, to pretend it was a dream. A few tense seconds passed; ten of them; fifteen. But then the window rattled again, harder this time.

"...damnit," Athena grumbled as she flung herself out of bed. "Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit, _damn_ it." She'd been afraid that this would happen, that sooner or later her captor would make her miss something important. But she'd never dreamed she'd make her miss a _charity_ concert for _kids_.

She flung open the curtains and saw Morrigan hovering outside, just as she'd feared. This time the succubus wore a white long-sleeved button-down, red leather pants and heeled black boots, her hair mostly swept behind her but with a few locks in front of her ears. Besides some open buttons on her shirt that put her cleavage on display, it was the manliest outfit Athena had seen her wearing yet, something she highly doubted was coincidental. (She couldn't see any bulge, though, at least so far.)

Morrigan also wore a smirk; Athena answered it with a scowl. Then she pulled open the window and looked up at her, nervous but steady. "I can't," she told her firmly. "I can't do this. Not tonight."

"...you 'can't', you say?" Morrigan echoed, her eyebrows raised. She floated downward and leveled her face with Athena's own, now wearing a dark grin. "Interesting words for a _mistress_ to hear from her _pet_." At the last word, she tried to bop the girl's nose - then pulled back her finger with a grimace, repelled by the psychic's wards. Athena would have smirked if she hadn't had more pressing concerns.

"This isn't about _me_ ," she argued, shaking her head. "I've got a concert in the morning, for practically all the orphans in Osaka. Most of them have never been to one, and some of them never will again. They'll be _devastated_ if I can't come."

"Ah. I _see_. Hmm... Nope, don't care."

"Look, can't we do this tomorrow?" Athena pleaded. "I'm free the morning _after_ that, and I'm...I'm _more_ than ready for you."

"Are you joking?" Morrigan scoffed. "We're not setting up a _doctor's appointment_ , child. We do this when _I_ want to - at my convenience, not yours. Besides, part of the fun of this is that you don't know when I'm coming. I'm not going to spoil that...for me _or_ for you."

Now Athena sighed. "Yeah, I thought you might feel that way. ...so here. Take a look."

She left Morrigan briefly, retrieving a piece of paper from her desk. Then she came back and gave it to her, reaching through the window with her right hand. Morrigan took the paper with her left, but also grasped Athena's right with her own; frowning, the psychic tried to dislodge it a couple times, but she was no match for the demon's strength.

"What is this...?" Morrigan asked.

"It's my schedule," Athena answered, staring nervously at her trapped hand. "Well, the gaps in it, I mean. Every morning, early evening, or full day I have free for the rest of the month. You can choose whenever you like, and I'll do my best to keep them clear. I won't be doing _nothing_ , and I can't guarantee I'll be home...but it'll be stuff I can get out of, and you seem to be able to find me anyway."

Morrigan read over the paper with her eyebrows raised again. "You're pretty serious about this, aren't you...?"

"Yes, I am."

"Not to mention quite a busy girl," she went on, looking impressed. "I'm surprised I haven't put a dent in your schedule already."

"It was only a matter of time," Athena agreed.

Morrigan looked at the paper a moment more, then turned to her captive and nodded. "Very well, Athena. You put some effort into this, and that's cooperative enough for me. I'll leave you be tonight."

Athena blinked and looked back at her. "...really? Th, thank you...!" she gushed, her eyes and smile wide.

"But don't think I'm going soft on you," the woman warned. "Since you were kind enough to include days and evenings, I _will_ be using them. ...you haven't given me much choice, after all."

"Of course...!" the girl conceded, nodding vigorously.

"All right then." Morrigan smiled back at Athena and started shaking her hand, as if that were her intent all along. "Well, good luck with your little concert, and I'll see you soon..."

Then she revealed her _true_ intentions: she yanked Athena forward, pulling her halfway through the window - and outside the protection of her wards.

"...my pet," she finished, bopping her nose.

With that Morrigan swooped off and into the night, barely glancing back to make sure Athena didn't fall out the window. Once Athena resettled, she stared up at Morrigan and smiled, a little annoyed but still incredibly grateful. It was moments like these that made her feel this arrangement was a _good_ thing, that she'd been sent on an adventure instead of forced into servitude. Moments like these gave her hope that her soul would be safe...and that Morrigan had one.

 _I hope she comes back soon,_ she thought dreamily as she climbed back into bed.

* * *

She didn't come back for ten days.

By that time Athena was at her wit's end, feeling more crippled than the trigger phrase or even the incubus had left her. This latest curse had _devoured_ her mind, permeating her every waking thought. By the third day she'd stopped trying to soothe herself with the dildo; by the sixth day she'd gone back to the toy store, hoping to find _some_ thing for relief but coming up empty. And on the eighth day, when a rogue fan had slipped into the studio and begged her for an autograph, she'd nearly given him a blowjob instead. Thank goodness security had wrangled him before she could...although secretly, she kind of wished they hadn't.

It wasn't just the cock craze killing her, either. Just as she couldn't fulfill _that_ need, she couldn't fulfill her need to _come_. Only Morrigan could bring her off now, and she hadn't left her a handy voicemail to do it with this time. After her previous ordeal, Athena felt fine with it at first...but now she just felt the _need_ , a burning, aching thing writhing deep within her gut. Between that and Morrigan's curse, she was more frustrated than she'd ever been in her life - and she was starting to crack.

And when Morrigan _finally_ came to her on the eleventh night, the crack became a full-blown breach.

The succubus had barely finished knocking when the curtains flew open. They revealed a startling new Athena, looking frazzled, exhausted - and _pissed_. Her hair was a tied in a rough ponytail, tangled and worn; her face was curled in a desperate scowl, broken and dark. She'd changed the shirt and shorts out for a silk, fuchsia robe, which may have _looked_ more conservative but gave her quicker access to her body. Morrigan's eyes widened as she took in the scene...and when Athena opened the window, it only got worse.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!?" she demanded. "What was this, some kind of punishment? Because I dared to _ask_ if I could live my life, while still leaving plenty of it for you?? Or are you just trying to get me _addicted_ to you? If you are, you sure as hell succeeded - but it _damn_ sure doesn't make me _willing_!"

She stood glaring up at Morrigan after her rant, breathing hard and almost shaking. Morrigan stared at her for a moment more...and then burst out laughing.

"You think this is _funny_??" Athena seethed.

"...it is! It really is," Morrigan gasped, wiping a tear from her eye. "For one thing, your daring to talk to me that way is even more laughable than it is foolish. ...but more importantly, my absence wasn't about any of that. I was simply detained."

"By _what_??"

"A war," she said quietly.

Athena blinked.

"...what're you talking about...?"

"I'll be happy to tell you if you let me in. ...I'm still a bit worn out, if you haven't noticed."

Only then did Athena actually stop to look at her. The button-down, pants and boots from last time still looked dashing and pristine - but the woman herself looked just as exhausted as her captive. Her hair was unkempt, the locks in front of her ears unbalanced; her eyes were bloodshot, the beginnings of bags sitting under them. Her legs drooped in the air, her hands rested on her hips...even her wings were beating slowly, though they still kept her aloft.

"Of...of course," Athena stammered, stretching out her palm. Seconds later the wards shimmered, and Morrigan glided inside. Once she was over Athena's bed, her wings turned into bats and flew out the window, and she fell onto the mattress with a satisfied sigh.

"What happened...?"

"Well, you may recall I'm the Queen of the Makai," Morrigan began, laying on her back and folding her arms behind her head. "I don't usually give a damn, but sometimes my presence _is_ required. A full-scale revolution by a mortal enemy commanding a legion of vampires is one of those times."

"V-vampires??" said Athena, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry yourself over it," Morrigan chuckled. "They're confined to _my_ realm at the moment. But yes, vampires...led by Lord Demitri Maximoff, an old 'friend' of my father and I. He's challenged us directly before, and I always thought he would again. Instead he secretly fed on almost his entire domain, turning them into mindless, powerful soldiers. They attacked; we defeated them. Simple enough, except that the seige lasted a week."

"And Demitri?"

"Oh, I dealt with _him_ myself," Morrigan said with a smirk, looking quite pleased about it. "Let's just say he shouldn't be causing anyone any more trouble. _...ever._ "

Athena shivered, her world rocked once again. She'd heard Morrigan use the term "demon realm" before, but she'd never really thought about what that meant. Apparently it meant _legions_ of creatures straight out of her nightmares - including _vampires_ , which had always creeped her out and which she'd always hoped weren't real. At least they were stuck in the Makai for now...but what if they broke out? What if all the demons did...?

"You're worrying over it, aren't you?"

Athena blinked and turned, found Morrigan smirking at her. "...just trying to wrap my head around it," she admitted.

"No need for that," Morrigan dismissed, waving a hand. "The Makai and the human world are _dimensions_ apart. Very few of us can come here easily, and even fewer of us want to. It shouldn't concern you at all."

But then her face slowly lit up with a, well, _demonic_ grin.

" _I_ , on the other hand, should _deeply_ concern you," she warned. Slowly, she rose from the bed and started stalking her pet, who reflexively backed away from her. "I've been fighting at the Makai for ten days, now. I'm tired, sore...and very, _very_ thirsty. _You're_ going to slake that thirst, Athena. And I'm going to drink up every drop of you I can."

"...oh god," Athena whimpered, shaking like a leaf.

"Oh, it's not _all_ bad, cutie," Morrigan soothed, stroking the girl's cheek as she reached her. "I know you've been going without for ten days, too. And while I _have_ been rather busy, I still found time to do my research...and now I can give you _exactly_ what you need."

She backed off a bit, put her hands to her crotch...and then they started to glow.

"...oh, _god_ ," Athena whispered, shaking even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Note: If you are looking for Morrigan's **hours-long** punishment of Athena, it's been written out of the story. But that scene isn't gone - it's just been moved into a scraps file, which I'm posting at the same time as this update. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233469), along with several other scraps that've never been posted till now.]_

Once her hands were placed (and glowing) properly, Morrigan raised her head and closed her eyes. She then began chanting what must have been a spell incantation; it sounded like mangled Latin to Athena's ears, but she couldn't be sure. After about ten seconds of it, the woman's hands dimmed - but her _crotch_ lit up instead, glowing a warm-looking orange instead of the bright white her hands had shone. From there she stopped chanting, looked down, and started to strain...and then slowly, oh so slowly, she began to shift.

"Holy cow," Athena murmured, her eyes locked on Morrigan's crotch as it started to bulge. She'd known it would happen for nearly two weeks - but she _still_ couldn't believe it. And it just got more unbelievable as the seconds ticked by, the bulge swelling bigger and bigger. Soon it was the biggest Athena had ever seen...and while it _deeply_ aroused her, she also couldn't help but laugh.

"...too much?" Morrigan asked, smirking as she ended the spell.

" _God_ no," said Athena, grinning and shaking her head. "It's just...I can't... Demonic magic is _amazing_."

"Spoken like a true fiend-in-training," Morrigan chuckled. "You may be able to learn some, actually. You're no demon, but you certainly have the _power_ for it."

"Oh no," Athena refused quickly. "That's, uh...not for me." And yet a tiny part of her brain couldn't help thinking, _Is it?_

Then Morrigan suddenly groaned. " _...eegghh._ This... _may_ have been a mistake," she admitted, looking down at her tightly-packed crotch. "Could you help me out of these pants, child? _...gently?_ "

Nodding, Athena dropped to her knees, putting Morrigan's waist at eye level. Then she reached up and slowly undid the zipper, having to give it a slight yank to get it past the first catch. From there she gripped the side of the leather pants and eased them downward, leaving Morrigan with tighty-whiteys (of _course_ ) and an even bigger bulge.

" _Ahhh._ _Much_ better," Morrigan sighed, as Athena gawked. Then she looked down at her pet with a smile. "...would you like to help me out of the rest of it, too...?"

"Oh, yes," Athena breathed.

Trembling, she reached up to either side of the briefs. She eased them down gingerly, not sure if she was stalling or savoring the moment. Eventually she started to expose the shaft; even soft, it seemed to go on and on. Then the briefs' waistband caught on the end of the thing...and she yanked them down with a flourish, revealing the biggest "manhood" she'd ever seen in her life.

It was an oasis to a man burning alive in the desert. It was the missing piece to a ten-million-piece puzzle. A shuddering choking sound came from Athena's throat, shock and delight and relief all rolled into one. Nearly convulsing, she started to reach for it...but Morrigan stopped her.

"Just one thing first, pet," she told her.

" _Anything,_ " said Athena, and she meant it.

"...lose the robe."

Without a word, Athena pulled the sash and shrugged the robe off to the floor, revealing a matched set of bra and panties - in black this time, not white.

"Excellent," said Morrigan with a knowing smile.

She gave Athena a nod, and that was all she needed. She grasped Morrigan's member with both hands and lifted it reverently to her lips. First she mouthed the head, licked at it, bathing in the flavor; then she took in part of the shaft, bathing it with her tongue. Then, slowly, lovingly, she started to suck, holding the rest of the shaft with one hand and stroking the balls below it with the other.

"Mmm...that's nice," Morrigan purred, closing her eyes. Then her lover's tongue hit the base of the head, and she opened her eyes with a shuddering gasp. "...good _lord_ , that's nice," she murmured, putting her hand on Athena's head.

Athena didn't even hear her, so lost was she in the moment. The spell on her that echoed sensations wasn't working - after all, _she_ didn't have a dick - but her latest "curse" more than made up for it, giving her a two-week-long need that she could _finally_ satisfy. She moved back and forth with relish, gradually increasing her speed, gradually taking more of Morrigan into her mouth. The woman was rock-hard in under a minute...but just when Athena was about to take her all in, Morrigan stopped her again.

"...I might need to sit down for this one," she admitted.

She started to awkwardly step out of her clothes. Impatient, Athena held them down, letting Morrigan free herself quickly. The woman chuckled as she walked back to Athena's bed, the girl crawling behind her all the while. Finally Morrigan sat on the edge with a sigh...and _immediately_ Athena was back on her, sucking profusely.

" _Oooooohhh..._ " The woman tossed her head back and leaned on her hands, closing her eyes once more. She'd conjured up a dick or two in her time, but somehow she'd forgetten how _good_ one felt. It made sense, she supposed; she'd forgotten the spell's incantation too, after all.

Meanwhile Athena had gotten Morrigan hard again, and now she started to go deeper. The woman's member was intimidating, at least seven inches long...but the girl was ready for it. Once she'd stopped soothing herself with the dildo, she'd used it to prepare for this instead, learning to breathe through her nose and subdue her gag reflex. She'd felt mortified doing it, and more than a little ashamed...but she'd known that in the end, it would get her more of what she wanted.

Slowly she began to swallow Morrigan's dick, pushing it back to the end of her cheeks. With a little squeak of surprise (she had _never_ squeaked before, but Athena was too busy to notice), Morrigan leaned up and watched her work with eyebrows raised. Athena eased herself forward, inching the thing past her cheeks and down into her gullet...and then it was in her, over an inch of it, with only a slight shudder from the girl along the way.

"You've been training for this, haven't you...?" the woman asked with a smirk.

Ignoring her, Athena started moving back and forth again, covering more ground this time. At first she did it cautiously, still worried that it would hurt...but she quickly realized that _not_ lingering was more comfortable for her. She picked up her speed immediately, suddenly, intensely; Morrigan let out another gasp, actually doubling over a bit.

"...d-don't strain yourself," Morrigan warned...but again Athena ignored her. She _wanted_ to strain herself, wanted to get as much out of this as possible. And so, a moment later, she moved forward and _kept going_ , taking every inch of Morrigan's dick and holding it in her for five seconds. Then she pulled back with a gasp, took some deep breaths as Morrigan moaned...and playfully flicked the tip of the head with her tongue, nearly making her come right there.

Soon Morrigan was riding Athena's face, gripping the back of her head with both hands and ramming her cock into her throat. But Athena loved that even _more_ , thrilling to the sensation of being _filled_ instead of having to do it herself. At first she tried to be interactive, stroking the woman's thigh with one hand and her scrotum with the other. But when her lover's pace quickened, the girl just grabbed her ass and _squeezed_ , holding on for dear life.

"I'm almost there, cutie," Morrigan gasped. "Am I pulling out, or - "

Athena responded by clamping down her lips, keeping her from pulling out even if she _wanted_ to.

"... _good_ girl," Morrigan groaned, tilting her head back again.

It didn't take long after that. Morrigan's speed reached a fever pitch, and Athena could feel her cock twitching. She let out a couple more choking gasps...and then cried out in bliss, shooting her cum straight down Athena's throat. Meanwhile Athena felt even _more_ bliss, drinking her seed as if it were a lifelong dream; it warmed her belly before it even got there, and it made her _heart_ feel warm all the while. The only way it could be better, she thought, was if she could finally come...

...and then, at _just_ the right time, Morrigan nudged Athena's crotch with her foot. That was all it took, and Athena let out a sharp, muffled groan, the orgasm both unexpected and unfathomably good. Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through her, unlocked by that one simple touch...and still she kept up her _own_ touches, pumping her mouth over Morrigan's dick and milking it for all it was worth.

Finally it went limp, just as Athena's climax died down. She let it fall from her mouth, then laid her head next to it and sighed, deciding the ten days of hell had been worth it. Meanwhile Morrigan was laying down already, her back hitting the mattress the moment she came; they were both panting heavily, both drenched in sweat...and both wearing ridiculous grins on their faces.

"That was... _so_ good," Athena moaned.

"It certainly was," said Morrigan, fanning herself. "I'd forgotten just how good sex can _be_ with these things."

Chuckling, her lover leaned up to look at her. "I don't think I've ever - "

And then, as her cheek brushed the tip of Morrigan's member, a final spurt of cum shot from it - and hit Athena right in the face.

" _Aahhh...!_ " The girl sat bolt upright, shuddering, mouth still open in shock. The stuff had cut a perfect swath across Athena's visage; she felt it on her cheek...on her forehead... _the bridge of her nose_. Rather than wipe it away, she simply _sat_ there, too stunned for anything else. Down her throat was one thing - she had _wanted_ that - but _this_... This was just...she...she couldn't find the words...

Of course Morrigan sat up too (after a spasming moan). As soon as she saw her captive's face, she let out a loud snort, then collapsed in a fit of giggles. "You've, uh...you've got a little something on your..." But she couldn't even finish, snickers overtaking her again.

"I...I can't..." Athena sputtered; she was starting to shake.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, pet," Morrigan told her, sitting up with a grin that clearly showed she wasn't. "Here, let me get that for you." She reached up into her pocket, fiddled around for a bit...

...then pulled out her cellphone, and snapped a photo of her conquest before she could react.

The flash seemed to snap Athena out of a trance. She blinked and shivered violently, looking up at Morrigan in confusion. Then her look changed to one of horror, her eyes wide and her jaw falling open.

"How _could_ you!?" Athena cried, her euphoria already a distant memory.

"Ahh, I _knew_ keeping this with me would come in handy," Morrigan laughed, flipping the phone in the air once before putting it back in her pocket.

"...please. _Please_ don't post that online," the idol begged, her hands actually coming up in prayer. "My reputation...I couldn't possibly recover..."

"Don't worry, dear," the succubus assured her, patting her head. "I wouldn't do that. I keep telling you, I don't want to ruin you."

Athena looked down and closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.

"...but you're about to become _very_ popular in the Makai."

Her eyes crawled open; her lip started to tremble. It felt as if all the blood in her body was rushing up to her cheeks. Technically, it didn't matter - she'd never _see_ anyone who saw it - but she couldn't tell her heart that. She'd never felt so embarrassed, so mortified, so _humiliated_...

...and was that...

...did she...

...was she actually _turned on_...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Note: If you are looking for Morrigan's **hours-long** punishment of Athena, it's been written out of the story. But that scene isn't gone - it's just been moved into a scraps file, which I'm posting at the same time as this update. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233469), along with several other scraps that've never been posted till now.]_

Athena didn't have long to sort out her emotions, as Morrigan quickly reached out and wiped her face with her sleeve. She then put her hands under Athena's arms, slowly lifting her from the floor. From there she raised the girl high enough to straighten her legs, eased her onto her lap - and pulled her into a kiss. Caught off guard, Athena responded automatically...and by the time she remembered her anger, she couldn't pull away. She was too busy melting into Morrigan's mouth...letting Morrigan melt into hers...putting her arms around her, bathing in her softness and warmth...

...and then her cock stiffened up again, pushing against Athena's rear. Now Athena smiled through the kiss, feeling the _craving_ instead - and knowing it'd be satisfied again soon.

Finally, Morrigan pulled away, leaning back to admire her handiwork. With one kiss, her pet had gone from shame and rage to euphoria, looking hazy and happy and horny all at once. "You're coming along rather well, aren't you...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Never mind, dear," she told her, shaking her head. "You did a great job warming me up back there." Then she leaned up to Athena's ear and breathed, "Now it's time for your _reward_."

She trailed slow kisses down the girl's neck, as the girl arched it and moaned. She looped an arm around her waist to pull her close, then reached the other arm behind her, just below her shoulders. Smoothly, she began unhooking Athena's bra - but this time Athena stopped _her_ , putting her hand on her arm. "Could we, uhm...cut to the chase?" she asked, blushing. "I mean...we're already ready for it."

"If you insist," Morrigan answered with a grin.

She tore the bra off her in an instant, sending clasps flying. Then she turned and pushed Athena down on her mattress, face up with her head on her pillow. As Athena gasped, Morrigan ripped off her panties, kneeled up above her - and spread her legs open wide.

"I see you've kept yourself shaved," she noted, looking down at Athena's bare nethers and smirking.

"Waxed, actually," said Athena breathlessly. "...I had a photoshoot." Which was true, of course. On a lark, she'd decided to wear the thong after all, though she'd demanded final approval of all images published. But even without the shoot, she would've still started waxing; it took some time and hurt like hell - but she liked the result so much it was worth it.

"Well it looks wonderful," Morrigan told her, making her smile. ...but then she laid down on top of her, making her flush. Athena closed her eyes as Morrigan used her member to tease her, tracing the head over her lips and dragging the shaft over her clit. Then, just when she thought she couldn't take any more, Morrigan _pounced_ , thrusting her seven-inch cock deep into Athena's cunt.

"...oh, _yes,_ " Athena moaned (she had _never_ moaned an affirmative, and Morrigan _did_ notice), her pussy quickly clamping down on Morrigan's dick. Giving the blowjob felt nice - incredible, even - but _this_ was where Athena had really wanted to be filled. When Morrigan started to move, Athena matched her rhythm at once; she then started to reach up to Morrigan's breasts - but the woman stopped her again.

"No need for that," she told her, shaking her head. "You did the work last time; now let _me_ do _you_."

Panting, Athena nodded, just laying back and _enjoying_ as her lover fucked her gently. Soon she was swimming in ecstasy, closing her eyes so the world wouldn't swim around her. Morrigan wasn't even going for her sensitive spots; she was just _rutting_ , using the speed and angle that gave _her_ the most pleasure. But thanks to the "curse" she'd laid on Athena, that was more than enough.

"You're not...coming inside... _this_ time, right...?" Athena had the presence of mind to gasp.

"Don't worry, child - this isn't _working_ seed," Morrigan assured her. "So there's no reason not to give you _every last drop_."

"Oh, _god_ ," Athena moaned, leaning her head back hard on her pillow.

From there Morrigan picked up the pace, sooner than Athena would've normally liked. With each thrust, she dug deeper into the girl's cunt, the tip of her cock eventually hitting her _womb_. Her eyes flying open, Athena cried out again and again, each time she felt that incredible touch. Then, suddenly, Morrigan shifted angles; now she _was_ hitting Athena's sensitive spots - including the strongest one.

Athena didn't have far to go after that. Riding the crest of _two_ waves - her want and her _need_ \- she raced towards the finish faster than she would've thought possible. Her eyes closed, her ears roaring, she knew nothing but pleasure...so much so that she didn't notice _Morrigan's_ pleasure.

So it shocked her completely when Morrigan came, spurting her "seed" into Athena with a series of grunts.

" _Oooooohhh,_ " Athena moaned, grinning again. It barely even felt sexual - it just felt so _good_ , felt so _right_. The warm, gooey cum _poured_ into her, filling her completely; she felt it flooding her womb, felt it would break through and flood her _soul_. She had never been so deeply satisfied in her life...and she hadn't even _come_ , yet!

And then Morrigan slowed down...stopped shooting her load...went nearly flaccid inside her...and gently pulled out.

With a wet, slurping sound, Morrigan exited her lover, heaving her own satisfied sigh. Athena's grin faded into a smile as she opened her eyes, disappointed but hardly unhappy. She could feel the stuff oozing out of her, and she couldn't help but laugh; it felt almost as good going out as it had coming in. She still desperately wanted another orgasm of her own - but she knew it would come soon enough.

"How long till you can go again?" she asked, as Morrigan rose back on her knees.

"Well, that depends on _you_ , actually."

"Hmm...?"

"I mean that _that_ was your reward," said Morrigan, smiling back cruelly. " _Now_ it's time for your punishment."

Athena's smile slowly faded away.

"Do you remember," Morrigan went on, "what you said tonight when I arrived? Something about where the _hell_ I was, and how you sure as _hell_ weren't willing...?"

Now Athena blanched.

"Uhm...yes," she admitted cautiously. "But...I didn't know you were busy. It was a...misunderstanding."

"Yes, it _was_ a misunderstanding. ...you thought you could talk to me that way."

Athena's heart started to pound.

"Now don't worry, I'm not upset," Morrigan soothed, to no effect. "It was good for a laugh, really. But it still tells me you've forgotten your place in our relationship. The bottom line is _you are mine_ , Athena - mind, body and, if I choose, soul. I don't just own you, I _control_ you...and after tonight, you won't forget that again."

And then slowly, torturously, Morrigan began unbuttoning her shirt.

Athena's jaw dropped, as she immediately knew what it meant. Despite all Morrigan had done, Athena still had her free will - until her captor was naked before her. At that point she turned into an incarnation of lust, focused on nothing but making Morrigan come. She stayed that way until _she_ was able to come...and since Morrigan controlled _that_ , too, she could leave her hanging for as long as she wanted.

Athena began to breathe very hard, her heart hammering in her chest. She was _already_ on the edge, even after Morrigan's little speech; if she stayed there much longer, she might well explode. Her saving grace was that she lost awareness during her trances...but what would happen if she went crazy while she was in one...?

All too soon, Morrigan had undone the last button. Reflexively, Athena squeezed her eyes shut, knowing this was inevitable but unable to face it head-on. She could hear Morrigan shrugging off her shirt; then, after a short silence, she heard her chuckle darkly.

"Look at me, Athena."

"...no."

" _Look at me..._ " Morrigan purred, tracing a finger along Athena's lower lips for incentive.

"Aaahh! ...n-n- _no_ ," Athena stammered, shaking her head back and forth.

Morrigan chuckled again. "...all right. We'll do this the hard way."

She used her other hand to flick Athena's eyelid, hard. Athena yelped and reflexively opened her eyes - and she saw her. Morrigan towered above her, wonderfully, terribly nude. Her breasts were full, her hips were broad, her face and hair were flawless...and her member was sitting on Athena's stomach, still gleaming with her cum.

"Oh god," Athena whispered, as she felt it begin.

Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart skipped several beats. Her pupils constricted sharply, a bright pink haze falling over her vision. Her breasts swelled; her nipples hardened; her pussy moistened and opened wide. She felt a wave of heat, of want, of _need_ like she'd never known before...except for the _last_ two times she'd done this, of course.

But this time it was different.

This time it didn't sweep her away.

This time it just washed over her, drowning her feelings but not her thoughts.

This time Athena _kept_ her awareness...but she did _not_ keep control of her body.

It suddenly sat bolt upright, throwing itself at Morrigan and giving her a passionate kiss. Athena let out a muffled yelp of surprise - and then a groan as the kiss went _deeper_ , her tongue forcing itself into Morrigan's mouth. Meanwhile her arms wrapped around her lover, their breasts grinding together roughly. The spell that echoed sensations worked just fine on _that_ , and Athena grunted as her breasts felt _both_ sides of the treatment.

Soon the two toppled over, Morrigan landing on her back and Athena landing on her mouth. Her own mouth kept working it over at first - but then it dislodged, and started kissing its way down Morrigan's body. Athena used the brief respites to finally get a word in edgewise: " _...what!?_ "

"Oh, _good_ , you're still in there," Morrigan laughed, stretching out her legs to give Athena room. She, of course, had barely reacted to the attack, the result of centuries spent building up her endurance. "You've been a bit loopy when we've done this, so after last time I fixed it. From now on you'll be good and lucid while your body goes wild...and you'll remember it as much as the rest of our visits."

 _Oh, god. Oh, GOD._ Her saving grace was gone; her captor had taken that too. Now Athena was helpless to fend off her punishment - or even to look away from it. Granted, a _part_ of her was curious how it would feel...but most of her was downright terrified to find out.

By now her head had worked down to Morrigan's crotch. Naturally it pounced on it, swallowing as much of the woman's half-flaccid member as it could. Athena winced and shut her eyes, annoyed by the sudden intrusion...but at the same time she _moaned_ , savoring the feel of the head in her mouth and the taste of their cream on her tongue.

Then her hands reached out to grasp Morrigan's breasts. They couldn't reach them at first - but Morrigan obligingly _sat up_ , adding to Athena's torment. Soon she was back on the brink, _hovering_ there, her body stoking her fires further and further...

...and then, mercifully, the force possessing her moved on. Once Morrigan's dick was nice and hard, Athena's mouth let it loose, pulling back from it with a wet, popping sound. As Athena took some much-needed breaths, her hands raised her breasts onto Morrigan's lap - and sandwiched her dick in between them.

"Ooh, a titfuck!" Morrigan exclaimed in delight. "I didn't think you'd _know that_ one."

"...I didn't...I don't..." Athena panted in vain, watching in fascination as her tits bounced up and down against Morrigan's cock.

"So you _can_ speak." Her captor grinned. "Can't move, though, can you?"

"...no..."

"You're just a dancing puppet."

"...yes..."

"Just a slave to _my_ desires."

" _...yes..._ "

"Isn't it _wonderful_...?"

Athena didn't answer. She couldn't let herself. It might've been her arousal, the haze in her eyes, Morrigan's silky-smooth voice, or just the eroticism of it all...but whatever it was, it stopped her. It made her too afraid she'd say "yes".

Thankfully, she didn't have to stall for long, as her mouth got in on the action. Her tits moving back and forth on Morrigan's shaft, her mouth wrapped around the head, licking and flicking it with her tongue. Morrigan shuddered at that one, and Athena mentally smiled; the longer she did this, the more time she had to cool down.

"You have a beautiful mouth, pet," Morrigan purred. "...and by the way, you _did_ , and you _do_. Right now, your body is pleasing me to the best of _your_ ability. You learned this somewhere, at some point...and part of you has wanted to try it ever since."

Athena tried to deny it, but her mouth was too full. She started to use her telepathy instead...until she remembered. A long time ago, she'd found one of Kensou's "private tapes" and watched it, _also_ out of curiosity. _Is that what this spell is doing? Unleashing my wild side...?_

A long, happy sigh from Morrigan broke her out of her thoughts. " _Very_ nice, dear," she praised, "but I don't think I want to go out this way. Let's see what you can do for me _here_..."

She scooted back on the bed, dislodging her member too gently to give Athena release. Then she laid her head on her hands, spread her legs open wide - and let her dick stand straight up between them. The color drained from Athena's face, as her body reacted just as she feared. It crawled atop Morrigan, lined their hips up just right...and _skewered_ her cunt with her cock.

Athena outright screamed - half pleasure, half pain, all desire. The move may have hurt, but it _put it in her_ again, and she knew she could come at any moment. But Morrigan just _laid_ there, not even moving her cock...and until she did, Athena couldn't come at all. She began to know what that truly meant when her hips started to move - and her heat spiked like never before.

"Ohhh, that's _wonderful_ ," said Morrigan cruelly. "Your pussy's _so_ tight - and it's _boiling_..."

But Athena was beyond replying, almost beyond even hearing. Her eyes were rolled back; her tongue was lolled out; her blood was rushing through her ears. _So this is what it's like to go crazy,_ she thought...but she hadn't gone anywhere yet.

Slowly, her body picked up the pace. It rocked back and forth over Morrigan's cock, leaning forward on her hands and dangling her tits in Morrigan's face. When she didn't bite, Athena's body laid down instead, kissing her lips and grinding their breasts again. Even _then_ , Morrigan didn't react...but when Athena's hips slowed and moved in a circle instead, she let out a long, loud, deep moan.

By now Athena was on the brink of not just orgasm, but _madness_. She knew, now, why tears leaked from her eyes when she did this; if her mouth had been free, she would have been sobbing. It was all just too _much_ \- two sets of lips kissing, two sets of tits grinding, her clit _and_ her cunt getting hit just right. Any pleasure was gone, replaced by a need she could've never imagined; she was coursing with lightning, drowning in hot lava...and somehow, it kept getting _worse_...

But she wasn't the only one suffering, now.

Morrigan couldn't stop moaning, could barely keep control of her hands. She normally had an iron will for this sort of thing - but she normally didn't have a penis. Sensing her weakness, the force possessing Athena pulled back her body, then sat it straight up on top of her instead. Morrigan stared in wonder as Athena's pussy eased down, then pulled up early, barely passing the head of her dick. She spent the next few thrusts wondering how Athena had picked up _that_ one...until a sudden _deep_ thrust shook all other thoughts from her mind.

Her pet's body ruthlessly teased her, slowly replacing the half-thrusts with full ones. Morrigan grabbed the sheets with her hands, focused on stilling her hips - but then her _lover's_ hands grabbed them, pulling them up to Athena's breasts. They moved the woman's hands _for_ her, sinking her fingers into the flesh and rubbing them over the nipples. Morrigan leaned back and howled, squirming and writhing with bliss - and then there were _only_ deep thrusts, coming faster and faster and deeper and _deeper_ -

"- oh, _fuck_!!"

She reached up, grabbed her, flipped them over, and _rammed_ her cock into her cunt.

Immediately Athena let out a long, wailing moan, thrilling to the most _relieving_ orgasm of her life. The release hit her in pulses, over and over, so many she ended up laughing again. Her grin only widened when she saw Morrigan's scowl, her eyes closed as she fucked her like a woman possessed. Just knowing she had suffered as well - and feeling that _orgasm_ , which was _still_ pulsing through her - made Athena decide the whole ordeal was worth it.

And then she gasped, as the succubus started her pull.

 _So much for my "punishment!"_ she thought with a contented sigh, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She didn't know if Morrigan had forgiven her or just lost control - but right now, she didn't much care. She simply let herself fall into the feel of the drain, a slow relaxation in her muscles and a growing heaviness in her eyes. It was the first time she'd experienced it without any distractions; it felt kinda nice, actually.

But then _Morrigan_ came, screaming with joy as she let loose her biggest load yet. Athena felt it flow into her, and nearly came again herself...but then realized she'd also felt the pull speed up. A _lot_.

 _...uh-oh,_ she had time to think, just before she blacked out.

* * *

It was incredible.

It was _amazing_.

Morrigan had never done this before...or at least, not all at once. Restraining herself, letting go, satisfying her need within seconds - it made for the best ejaculation she'd ever had. Maybe even the best orgasm...though it would be outclassed in a minute.

She felt Athena's energy _surging_ into her, worrying her but driving her wild. Before she could stop it, her _pussy_ came, just as it had when she'd first drank from her. Then, before she even finished groaning, her _cock_ came again, spilling more seed into the girl. Soon Morrigan was crying out in ecstasy, both organs coming in turn, her captive's life force draining away at a fantastic speed...

And then it hit her.

The sweetest, strongest, _sexiest_ pulse of life she'd ever felt. It filled her whole body with light, saturating her every nerve. Morrigan screamed at the top of her lungs, hit by the best orgasm of her _very_ long life...but that wasn't all.

She felt...stronger. She felt invincible. She felt _omnipotent_. And most of all, she felt... _happy_. Purely, innocently happy.

Then she blinked.

Morrigan's happiness left her quickly, as she realized what had caused it. She looked down at Athena and grimaced, seeing exactly what she'd feared: a shriveled, soulless husk, lying limp underneath her.

_...well, shit._


	4. Chapter 4

She sat up and bent her head, placing her hand over her heart. She looked inside herself nervously...and yep, there she was. She could feel Athena's soul within her, trembling in fear and confusion like they always did. She wasn't fighting back, though; she was trying to _understand_ first. Morrigan normally loved that, because it made them easier to absorb...but in this case, that was the last thing she wanted.

Granted, the girl's soul was _beautiful_. She wanted to keep it forever. But she'd told her repeatedly she wouldn't kill her, and she was a woman of her word. Now that she'd managed to break it, she had to make it _right_...but was there anything she could do?

Quickly, Morrigan went through every power she had, both the skills she'd learned over centuries and her natural talents. Simple succubus powers were out; she could give energy, but not life itself. Magic wouldn't work either - resurrection was the angels' specialty, not the demons'. Even combining the two wouldn't help...and her psionics would do even less. The only psionics she'd learned were all centered on the mind, and right now Athena didn't have one.

But Morrigan was no ordinary succubus. Behind her mysterious lineage lay powers untold, _unimagined_...and largely unexplored. Outside of ways to destroy things, she'd barely scratched the surface of her potential. Now she reached for those powers, trying to to _feel_ what they could do - and whether any of it could help.

...and...she came up empty.

The demon grimaced, cursing herself for not doing this ages ago. She knew there was _something_ there, some power related to life; she didn't think she could _restore_ it - but it seemed she could _create_ it, or at least some form of it. Could restoring it really be that far behind?

But it was a moot point anyway. She could _feel_ the power in her, but she didn't know how to _use_ it...and she was running out of time to find out. Athena's soul had stilled inside her, out of acceptance or despair; it wouldn't be long now before they started to bond, and then it would be too late. Scowling, wracking her brain, Morrigan searched for the answer, trying desperately to find some way to _save_ this child - 

_Hey!_

Her scowl became a look of absolute shock. _...Lilith??_

 _That's right, Lilith!_ said the voice in her head, sounding adorably urgent.

Morrigan groaned, putting her face in her palm. _Could you go back to sleep, please?? I'm dealing with a crisis here!_

 _Yeah, I know!_ Lilith told her. _And I think I can help!_

Morrigan blinked; cocked her eyebrow. _How...?_ she asked carefully.

_Just do what you do with me: let out a piece of your soul! That's how you create MY life, so maybe it can restore hers!_

_I don't create "life",_ Morrigan argued. _I create clones or REcreate you. Your forms are a part of me; Athena's isn't._

 _So put the piece in HER form, you dummy!_ Lilith shot back.

_If you're suggesting I give up a piece of my soul -_

_No, no, NO,_ Lilith huffed. _Once she's breathing, you can give her back HER soul! Then you can take back yours!_

Morrigan blinked again. _...huh._ Could that actually work...?

 _You'd better hurry up and find out!!_ her lighter side urged.

 _Stop eavesdropping,_ she snapped...but Lilith _did_ have a point. Morrigan looked back down at Athena's husk, which she could have _sworn_ was already decaying. She held her hands out over her - then reconsidered and lowered them, touching her legs directly. From there she took a quick breath and closed her eyes. _Here goes nothing..._

And then she did what Lilith asked: let out a piece of her soul. The easiest one to let go was Lilith's, but that could complicate things; her only other quick option was the part her father once held. And so the demon ripped away a full third of her soul - and put it into a human's body.

The body glowed. The body _shone_. The husk quickly unshriveled, filling out even faster than Morrigan had imagined. Then Athena sat bolt upright with a violent gasp, her eyes wide as saucers. From there they darted around frantically, her breaths coming fast and hard; _probably trying to deal with the extra energy,_ Morrigan mused.

Sadly, the next step was to give her even more. Concentrating, Morrigan located Athena's soul within her, which seemed to have woken from the activity. Using a simple ability all succubi possessed, she transferred it over to Athena, along with a bit of her life force. Doing it took some effort and hurt like hell...but in this case, it was worth it.

When the energy hit Athena, it threw her back down on the bed. Her spine arched as she let out a silent scream, her glow beginning to pulse dangerously. Quickly, Morrigan took back her soul, hoping she hadn't damaged the poor girl. The glow faded, the body collapsed, and Athena fell...and, slowly, kept breathing, to Morrigan's delight.

_I KNEW there was a reason I kept you around!_

_You know that's not the ONLY reason..._

_Quiet, you._

After some consideration, Morrigan grimaced and gave back more of Athena's strength. It hurt and exhausted her some more - but she needed to know she was okay. Slowly the energy filled her, having no visible effect this time but gradually waking her up. By the time it did, Athena had enough of it to move; she put a hand to her forehead and groaned, then fluttered open her eyes.

"Muh...Morrigan?" she mumbled. "...what happened?"

"Bit of a mishap, I'm afraid." Her captor actually sounded sheepish.

"What _sort_ of mishap?" she said suspiciously, sitting up slowly.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?"

Athena thought about it - then grinned. "...an orgasm. A _big_ one. And then...didn't you put me out?"

"I did. But...I may have overdone it."

"Huh?"

"I...may have lost control and killed you," Morrigan laughed, scratching the back of her neck.

" _...what!?_ "

"But you're okay now!" she assured her. "I was able to bring you back!"

"Bring me ba - you were _able_!?" Athena cried. "You mean you didn't know if you could??"

"Well, no, but - "

"How _could_ you!?" she snapped, slapping her.

...and then time froze.

They looked at each other, slack-jawed and pale. They both knew what it meant: she had made an attack. Until now, the spells laid on Athena had neutered her, keeping her from attacking Morrigan or even telling others about her. But with her death, the spells were broken. _She was free._

Immediately, Athena used her strongest psychic assault -

\- but Morrigan punched her even faster, knocking her out before it hit.

* * *

She awoke several hours later in a daze. Holding her temple - _geez_ was it sore, she should probably heal that later - she slowly sat up and opened her eyes. Once she saw herself (still naked) and her bed (still filthy), she quickly remembered what happened. Cringing, she looked into her mind - and groaned, as she found the spells back in place. Hoping against hope, she tried to think of how to break them...but nope, the one that prevented _that_ was back too.

" _Damnit,_ " Athena groaned, falling back on her pillow. If only she'd known! She could've been _free_!! ...and she _wanted_ to be free now, she thought grimly. Benevolent or not, Morrigan was selfish and careless. If she stayed with her much longer, she'd end up dead, or at best scarred for life. From now on, she had to be vigilant; if she ever got another way out of this situation, she needed to _take_ it.

...and yet...

She still remembered Morrigan's words: "While I have you, I won't need to kill _anyone_." In her own disgusting way, she was saving lives here. The best solution was still killing her, but at this point Athena doubted she _could_ ; she hadn't even _seen_ that punch, or whatever it was that knocked her out. Maybe she could ask other fighters for help...but would that just be dooming them too?

With a frustrated sigh, Athena let her head loll to the side...and saw her phone on her nightstand.

Narrowing her eyes, she reached for it, checking for the usual voicemail. She knew that Morrigan had had her phone; she'd used it to take her picture, after all (and _boy_ did she hope she was careful with _that_ ). When Athena reached her homepage, though, she found a message from not a _blocked_ number, but an unfamiliar one. Frowning, she opened it and put the phone to her ear - and was shocked to hear Morrigan's voice anyway.

_"Good evening, Athena. ...or at least, I HOPE it's still evening when you get this._

_"That was a close shave, wasn't it? Phew! Twice in ten minutes, I almost lost you. It would've been such a shame. ...given that it happened because I killed you, I'll forgive your attack - but I did replace your bonds, as you've probably noticed. I've still got lots of plans for you, my pet, and I'm not ABOUT to let you go._

_"...I'll admit, though, that my plans have gone a bit awry so far. To that end, I've unblocked my number for you; feel free to put it in your Contacts if you like. If you're having trouble, call it and tell me what's going on. I can't promise I'll check my messages daily - but just calling the number should solve some of your problems. ...you might not want to do it in public, though._

_"That alone won't fix things between us, of course. I told you I'd be more careful, then wound up killing you instead; I'll understand if you have some trust issues with me at this point. All I can tell you is I'm aware of it, I'm working on it, and I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you - at least not in THOSE ways - and they WILL NOT happen again._

_"...all right, enough of that. I'm about done anyway. Next time, Athena, we're going back to the basics - the things I want most for you, and FROM you. It'll be pretty soon too, I think; with all the chaos, I barely got a sip of you tonight. ...see you then..."_

The voicemail ended, and this time Athena was torn. She had _trust issues_ , alright - and even if Morrigan meant every word, she could easily screw up again anyway. Still, Athena appreciated hearing them...and even now, she didn't _hate_ the woman. She'd made it right - mostly - when she'd screwed up, and her _intentions_ seemed good enough. Their nights together were rocky, but fun overall...and the _ends_ were _amazing_ , she thought with a smile.

 _...all right. I'll endure it. I can do this,_ she vowed. She didn't have much choice yet anyway, and there were certainly benefits. There'd be problems, too, she was sure - but at least now she could call someone about them. ...she did wonder why she shouldn't do it in _public _, but she could deal with that later.__

For now, all that was left was to sort through her emotions...and there were a _lot_ of them. Frustration, for one. Bitterness. Rage. But also gratitude, and hope...not to mention satisfaction. She'd hated the curse for over a week, but absolutely loved it tonight; she'd appreciated Morrigan helping her come, but resented that she'd only done it once. She wanted to kill her for that photograph - yet it excited her, too, having something like that out there her lover could look at whenever she wanted. She was angry, nervous, and frightened that Morrigan had tried to punish her...but positively giddy that it had turned out the way it did.

And then there was the fact that she'd _died_ tonight. It would've scared her more if she could _remember_ it, but it still shook her up a bit. Her only clear memories were passing out and waking up; everything in between was a ridiculous blur. The only things she really remembered were her emotions - what she'd _felt_ as a soul trapped in someone else's body. She'd felt confused and frightened at first...but it had turned into something else.

She had _accepted_ Morrigan's body. It felt safe in there. _Peaceful_. She had felt warm...soothing...welcoming.

She had felt like home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go. Wrongs righted, lives saved, and everything back to the status quo. ...sort of.
> 
> So like I said, I've made some changes to this story. I'm going to escalate things more slowly than I'd planned; this'll give me more time to focus on my original goal: hitting as many kinks as possible. :) I'm also cutting a couple of later plot points that pushed things into grimdark territory. This story ain't exactly lighthearted, but it's supposed to be _fun_ , not a horrorshow about Morrigan's sadism and Athena's suffering. (Don't worry, they'll still show up once in a while.) Think of this as a new beginning for this series. ...here's hoping I continue it sooner next time, lol.
> 
> Comments and reviews will still help with that, of course. But I'm not gonna whine for 'em anymore. I've looked at some of the other smut on this site, and all things considered I'm pretty happy with my reception. And I thank you for it. ^_^
> 
> Until next time...!


End file.
